


【冢不二】捣乱

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	【冢不二】捣乱

*塚不二only  
*原作向，短小甜饼  
  
风打着转将樱花送到窗边不二桌上的时候，无所事事地趴在桌上的菊丸恰巧被老师点中，不二指尖压着花瓣低声提醒着同桌，在其顺利度过一劫后不二收到了来自红发少年竖起的大拇指，不二唇角微扬了些，扭头看向外面一树盛开的花。  
啊，春天到了，突然很想弹钢琴呢。  
有了这样的想法，下课铃响起后，不二拜托菊丸向部里的其他人请假后就偷偷溜到了音乐教室。  
摸到钢琴的那一刻，不二突然想起国一某个傍晚大家一起来教学楼冒险的经历，他翻开琴盖，指尖在琴键上跳跃着弹出几个欢快的音符，是记忆中那天弹过的曲子，然后他听见了脚步声。  
要躲吗？不二唇边溢出笑容，与两年前的自己做出了不同的选择，他抬起头，对上了推开门的青学部长严肃的脸。  
“你居然找来了啊。”不二歪着头看向走近自己的手塚，停下了弹奏的动作。  
“菊丸说你请假，我觉得你可能来了这里，”手塚的步子似乎有些僵硬，他低头看着不二，“不二……”  
“嗯？”  
“你听说过音乐教室的传说吗？”  
不二发现手塚的表情越发凝滞，听完手塚说的故事后，他突然笑了出来：“原来是这样，但是我弹琴的时候并没有发现什么异常呀，”不二抬头朝手塚伸出手，露出最甜蜜的微笑，“手塚君要不要也弹一曲？”  
手塚不明白事情怎么会发展到现在这个地步，被不二笑容所惑的他清醒过来时，已经坐在了凳子上。少年坐在他的身边，等着他弹奏乐曲，发觉手塚的视线后，不二眨巴眨巴眼睛没有说话。  
对于弹钢琴手塚算不上精通，但是也会弹几首，他回顾着记忆选了首《致爱丽丝》弹了起来。  
从陌生到轻松地在琴键上弹奏乐曲，手塚花了不到一分钟的时间，然后他发觉身边刚才还在假装乖巧的恋人开始了小动作。  
起先是用指尖稍微触碰自己的手臂，而后是抚摸着自己的大臂，似乎是不满足于手指接触，他察觉少年温热的呼吸在他的肩膀上游走，手塚无奈道：“不二，不要捣乱。”  
“好。”不二收回手，仿佛刚才想要亲吻手塚肩膀的人不是他一般飞快答道。  
手塚继续弹着琴，安静的房间里只有乐器发出的声音与两人的呼吸声，而他的脑子被不二的存在占据的满满当当。  
琴盖突然被合上。  
不二转过头来，他睁着冰蓝色的眼睛一脸无辜：“我这次没有捣乱。”  
手塚没有说话，他举起了不二放在腿上的手，低头轻吻了恋人的指尖。  
你的存在就足够搅乱我的心思了。


End file.
